


Tales from the Emporer's Court

by orphan_account



Category: the GazettE
Genre: (?), Aoi is a sex god, BDSM, But a lot of mentioned sex, Crack, F/M, Feudal Japan AU, Feudalism, Horny!Ruki, I'm sorry(?), Kinky!Aoi, M/M, Masochist!Uruha, No Sex, Other, Sadist!Kai, Slavery, Uruha is a sexy beast, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Somewhere in a far off alternate reality, the GazettE are important figures in fuedal Japan. Insanity ensues.





	1. A Horny Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic in case you couldn't tell
> 
> I'm not taking this seriously
> 
> But I mean no disrespect to any real people depicted in this fic, they're all really great people I swear.

One may have heard of the great tales of Arthur and his round table, or of the many victories won by Erik the Red. And some take the time to acknowledge how spectacular the warriors of the East were. But the tales of the rulers over these samurai are far more interesting. Especially in the era of Emperor Kai, or better known as the Era of Great Lust. It wasn't Kai himself who brought upon the name, but one of his nobles from his court had sparked a tremendous focus on sexual desires and ceremonies. But before even that, Kai had unexpectedly caused it. It is around this time that we begin our tale.

\-----------

Kai had called for a closing of the court, allowing the nobles seated around the room to now tend to their own business. An old childhood friend had caught Kai's eye before he retired to his chambers. Aoi had grown into a tall, handsome man with a full head of raven-colored hair down to chin-length. He always had a wry smile on his face, as if he was thinking something he wouldn't dare speak of. He'd usually wear the typical grey kimono, not standing out from the other noblemen. Aoi had approached Kai, giving a wide smile to his friend and emperor. He bowed respectfully, almost whispering,

"Emperor, may I request to join you to your chambers? I have brought a few items for tonight I thought you'd might enjoy."

"I thought I had already explained this to you. I need not anyone else to satisfy me. If you want to watch, fine, but I won't let anyone else into our alone time."

Kai answered back with a whisper as well, speaking as Aoi slowly rose up to a more natural position. Aoi shook his head in defeat, gaining a sigh from his friend. 

"You're really missing out, Kai. Yoshiki and Kasumi are wonderful additions to my collection that I had hoped to share. I guess you're too smitten with that Uruha of yours, hmm. You should share him sometime."

 Kai sighed a deep breath, giving Aoi a look of pure disappointment. Aoi rose his smile up further. 

"You have no sense of loyalty or fidelity. You may want to get checked out for a sex addiction. All I'm seeing are symptoms of such an ailment."

Aoi cocked (hehehe) an eyebrow, bringing out his hands in an over-exaggerated w shape. He shook his head. 

"You speak of sex addiction as if it were a bad thing, my dear emperor. I assure you I revel in such a gift. I've been blessed by the gods to indulge in such amazing and spectacular actions of pure bliss."

Kai, clearly showing his disapproval of Aoi, shrugged it off. He had more important things to worry about than his friend's desires.

"But Kaiiiiiiii you simply must at least meet my new companions!"

"Slaves. They're slaves, Aoi."

"Whatever, you know what I mean!"

Kai couldn't be rude to not at least meet them. So Kai agreed to his proposition, allowing Aoi to guide him to his own chambers in the castle. You see, every noble has a chamber in the emperor's castle in case they needed protection from oncoming warriors thirsty for their blood. Most nobles never use their room, but Aoi seems to live in his, rarely if ever actually going to see the land he was ruler over. 

This clearly showed. An uncountable number of sex toys and kinky wear were strewn all over the floor. Kai felt almost sick at the sight, but was able to hold himself. It wasn't like he and Uruha hadn't dabbled in such things before. Just never to this extent. 

"Homey, isn't it?"

Aoi turned to give a proud grin to the emperor, still unable to grasp what he saw before him. Aoi said a few words, but they were lost on Kai as his eyes slowly moved to the circular bed in the center of the room. He had been too absorbed in the toys that he hadn't noticed a pair of slaves, both sporting light grey wings that they fluttered to and fro. 

"So those are the two new slaves you spoke of?"

Aoi nodded, climbing onto the bed with the two who were quick to snuggle up onto his chest. Their wings lightly bent inwards towards their master, gaining a light caress on one wing of each slave. 

"They're something else, aren't they? I got them from the ever-so-wonderful slave breeder Ruki. (He doesn't like the feminine ones) Yoshiki here was cursed with a masculine face, despite wanting to be more feminine. We couldn't deny him such a simple right. Kasumi here is a sex addict like you've never seen. She may even rival me, if there was ever a chance. You still sure about not wanting to share?"

Kai smiled. He couldn't not enjoy such wonderful work from the amazing Ruki. They were practically flawless, save for a few perfectly flawed hair strands, adding to their sex appeal. Despite such works of art, Kai still did not falter to giving in. 

"How amusing, Aoi. They are good investments, but alas I am not one to fall to such physical attractiveness. Mentally, they're idiots, still young to this world and inexperienced."

"If it's experience you want, I got a few older slaves in the back if you desire."

"That's not what I meant, Aoi. Someone whose purpose in life isn't just sex, that's were the true beauty lies. Someone you can confide in with, and fall in love with."

Aoi got up, much to the disappointment of his slaves. He shrugged Kai off, returning to his insistent slaves, focusing in on touching their wings in exact locations he knew they'd like. 

"Your loss. So disappointing to see our emperor not indulging in such a blissful gift. Have your boring sex with Uruha, then!"

Finding a nice time to exit, Kai proceeded to his own chambers, leaving Aoi alone with his two slaves, cooing to their master.

"Oh yes, have your 'fun'. Sex is going to get even more interesting soon."

Unknown to the emperor, Aoi had a plan to spark up a tremendous increase of sexual desire in the kingdom. But even unknown to Aoi, his plans were going to be even more affective than he anticipated.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so maybe Aoi hadn't thought through it too well. He was getting lectured by the Emperor, with Uruha at his side. Uruha always managed to look beautiful, no matter how little he tried. One might say, at first glance, that he was bred into such beauty and grace, but if they had known him well they would understand that wasn't the case. 

"Aoi! Are you even listening to me!? STOP STARING AT MY URUHA AND LISTEN TO ME."

Aoi's eyes snapped back to a very annoyed Kai. The emperor wasn't usually this worked up (in fact Aoi was usually the one to get very angry very fast) but apparently Aoi's actions had cut deep into Kai. 

"YOU FUCKED YOUR SLAVE IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE DAMN COURT. EVERYONE WAS UNCOMFORTABLE AND CONCERNED! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID!!"

Aoi smiled to Kai, cocking an eyebrow. Oh yes. He knew exactly what he did.

"Not to be rude, but if you were paying any attention, Emperor, most of the nobility quickly became hot and bothered. I could almost swear I saw Reita practically humping Ruki. And don't try and hide that little bump between your legs."

Oh, that just made Kai even more worked up. He got some more screaming from the Emperor, but payed no attention. Uruha tried to calm him down.

"Kai, please. Calm down, you-"

Uruha was interrupted by a loud bang of doors slammed open and an echoing laugh. Nobleman Ruki, with his husband Reita at his side, had burst through the hallway doors. The noble always reveled in the pleasures of life. He had a great eye for art and beauty, allowing him to be able to maintain the most successful slave breeding program in the country. He was a notorious sub for very masculine men, leading to a very unorthodox marriage to a farmer man named Reita.

"Aoi! There you are! I was looking everywhere for you! That performance you did was so amazing, I was almost a little jealous of that slave girl of yours. You wouldn't mind if-"

The noble was interrupted by the emperor, still very much peeved even after Uruha's attempts to calm him.

"Ruki, now is not the time! Can't you see we're busy talking about what is acceptable to do in court! Aoi needs to be taught a lesson not to bring others into his sex addiction."

Ruki, taken aback, quickly glanced over to his husband, then retaliated.

"On the contrary, your Highness. Everyone seemed to enjoy it. You seem to be the exception. Why are you so against such shows of what our country does best? Did you forget foreigners loathe us for being able to capitalize on the best pleasure of life?"

Aoi smirked, triumphant in gaining a follower. Kai sighed, looking over to Uruha, who nodded in agreement. 

"I suppose you're correct. My apologies, Aoi. I was quick to be offended. Perhaps we can later join you in your festivities."

"I'd love to."

Aoi and Kai shook hands, and the emperor and his boyfriend walked on towards their quarters. Aoi, Ruki, and Reita were left alone, each smirking, knowing what came next. 

"Safe word?"

"Bonsai tree."

"Any restrictions?"

"Reita doesn't sub, and he's no masochist."

"Ruki won't be orgasm denied or be marked in any way, that means no cuts, bruises, or hickeys."

Aoi smiled brightly, receiving two in return. He put each hand on one of the two, remarking, 

"Wow, you two really know each other. I can't do piss or scat play, but other than that I'm free for whatever."

The three quickly walked to Aoi's chambers, more than anxious to begin playing. Reita ended up domming the two of them, ending in a very fun night for the three. 


End file.
